Phantom of the Hokage
by Sapphire Lupe
Summary: Fuuko is Christine, guess who the Phantom is...based on Phantom of the Opera with a hint of Beauty and the Beast mixed together in the background. TokiyaxFuuko, AU, R


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Flame of Recca, Phantom of the Opera, or Beauty and the Beast, they all rightfully belong to their soul owners, what a pity.

**Author's Note:** Well this is my first Flame of Recca fic. This is a crossover between Flame of Reccaand Phantom of the Opera, along with a hint of Beauty and the Beast. I am like so obsessed with POTO it's not even funny, same with BatB! Well anyways I hope this turns out alright, I'm trying something new. Beware there will be some or lots of OCCness fora couplecharacters, for I have never seen the anime, I have only read fanfics about it, so yeah. I don' exactly know what goes on in Flame of Recca, so if anybody could please tell me, I would very much appreciate it! It'll give me a head go on how to do this thing. This is only a prologue, so it is very short, hopefully I'll make the up coming installments longer as they go. Please review, and constructive criticism is welcomed! I really don't appreciate flames, but everybody has their own opinion. Well please do enjoy, so now onto the story! Oh and one more note, I am not a fast updater, I have many stories I have yet to catch up on, so please be patient with me, thanks!

* * *

She tenderly took the little child's hand, gently guiding the lost girl towards her warmth and comfort, drawing her in closer, forbidding escape. Dark as it was, she had to make sure the little one was next to her, and a distance from the world they were leaving behind. Hurriedly they made haste to the approaching train, and climbed aboard in the mass of people gathering up above. 

The woman and the child were led to the back of the moving train. Sitting down on the soft leathered cushioned seat, she motioned for the lavender haired child to follow suit. She quietly slid in beside the older woman. Her eyes down cast as she took in the feel of her surroundings. Fuuko felt different, but safe at the same time. She did not feel the air of being threatened, which was a good sign. Yes indeed she still was quite depressed about her parent's deaths, but finally she was going to a new place, a new home to live. It seemed like a much better idea then the first. Her old homeland was at war, and she didn't want to end up like her parents.

Her heart clenched in painful remembrance as memories flooded her jumbled mind, but she kept her tears at bay, to many nights did she cry, and she was exhausted from the yearning of something that was never going to come back into her life, she was alone now, an orphan. She decided to fight the battles of her stressed mind, no matter howharsh the memories demanded of her, she had to be strong, she had to for her parents.

"Dear, are you alright? You seem a little pale?" Kagero asked, concern laced in her voice. She had began to notice how the little girl seemed to be fighting an inner battle with herself. Something she knew quite well. Such a small innocent soul should not have to suffer of such. Poor child had lost her parents to the blood thirst of war, leaving her alone to face the darkness of the real world. Amazingly somehow the child had been led to her. She had gladly opened her arms wide for the girl, and could not reject her poor soul. She had been seeking comfort without knowing, and so Kagero thought to bring Fuuko home with her and the rest of the pack, to live in her place.

She hadn't told the rest of the crew they were going to include a new one into the group. Hopefully they wouldn't mind, of course they would just think Fuuko the most adorable child ever. Her daughter would be thrilled to have a new friend. Ganko would just fall in love with Fuuko and so would the rest. She smiled as Kagero glanced down at the sleepy child, a soft yawn escaped her little mouth, oh how darling she was.

Fuuko simply nodded her head, still refusing to utter a word. Kagero hoped her silence would not last long, no child should dwell on the past, it was not meant to be. Only time would heal her broken heart, and hopefully the crew would help, Kagero was going to make sure of it. Fuuko was going to be part of their family.

Fuuko relaxed and hesitatingly placed her head on Kagero's shoulder. The spell of fatigue over came her senses as she fell into the hands of unconsciousness, drifting away into a land of innocence.

Kagero smile once more and tenderly brought a hand up to the side of the sleeping child's face, the softness on her fingertips reminded her of a newborn babe, so much innocence. She gently swept a few strands of hair that dangled loosely out in the open behind her little ear. Slowly she wrapped her arm around the petite frame bringing more comfort to the child. She snuggled closer into the welcomed warmth, as Fuuko let a contented sigh escape her lips. Laughter bubbled up inside Kagero, but she dared not for it to pass her lips. Moments later she too finally fell suit into a deep slumber, still holding the child close, for they both needed the comfort, and the reassurance. This world was a harsh one, and only love could help. Two souls slept as moonlight bathed them in a light of trust and safety.

The sound of the on going train carried forth, it's only goal, to reach it's destination...Hokage castle.

* * *

So how did my first Flame of Recca chap go for a newcomer? I hope you all liked it! Please tell me did you like it, love it, hate it? I need to know! 

Next up- Everybody meets little Fuuko and gets to know one another. Not to far off, a shadow lurks about, for the Phantom of the Hokage might have taken interest in our little Fuuko. Find out what happens in the next chapter! Please don't forget to review, it would make my day! Sorry for any mistakes. Once again thanks for reading!

God Bless

Sapphire Lupe


End file.
